


Expect the Unexpected

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel finally makes the long-overdue move from Starling to Central City, and finds a friend and maybe something more in Iris West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "expect the unexpected"

“A gorilla.”

“Yep.” 

“A giant, evil, telepathic gorilla.”

“That’s what I said, yeah.”

Iris answered her unblinkingly, taking another swig from her coffee like, you know, she hadn’t just told Laurel there was a fucking  _giant evil telepathic gorilla_  living in the sewers.

Right.  _Below._  Them.

“You’re joking. You have got to be joking. You’re totally just messing with me, Iris, that’s just— _seriously_?”

“Hey, you believed me about shape-shifters and a guy who can literally  _control_ the weather. Plus, you’ve seen what Barry can do. Is it really that unbelievable?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, it’s pretty damn unbelievable, I mean—what is this, King Kong, or something? Not that King Kong was telepathic, you know, but like…giant gorilla…terrorizing a city…that kind of thing.”

“No wonder Cisco likes you,” Iris laughed, warm and light, and Laurel felt herself relax a little at the sound of it. She kind of had that effect on her, really. Laurel was almost tempted to ask whether Iris secretly was one of these meta-human people she kept talking about. A meta-human with the power to put people at ease with laughter, make their stomachs do flip-flops with a simple, radiant smile.  _Yeah,_ she thought fondly, _very Iris._  “Casually slipping movie references into casual conversation and shit.”

Laurel rolled her eyes, unable to stop a smile of her own from tugging at her lips. “Oh, come on, King Kong is a classic. I’ve never actually even  _seen_ the movie, I’m just using it as a reference.”

“Hey, I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing–and for the record, I like you too.” Another smile, another little somersault in her stomach. “But you’ve never seen it, huh? That’ll just have to to be our next movie for team movie night.”

Team—? Well, that was new. “You guys have team movie nights?” 

“Every other Saturday! It’s loads of fun, you’ll love it.”

“That…actually sounds really cool,” Laurel said with genuine enthusiasm. They didn’t have movie nights back in Starling. Well, at least not that she knew of, or that she’d been invited to, save for a couple ‘ _Girls Night Out_ ’s with Thea and Felicity. Which were always nice, but at the end of the day it didn’t make up for the fact that there was something  _missing_ in her life there. Something that this place seemed it just might make up for—all craziness aside.

“It is—if you can get past our commentary. Like, honestly, I feel bad for Caitlin. Cisco’s cool with it, but Barry and I tend to talk a lot during movies, something we’ve done since we were kids, and I feel like Caitlin’s always one step away from ripping our heads off. Anyway, we’re totally off topic here,” Iris sighed, pointing her empty coffee cup at Laurel. “Because as I was  _saying,_  you could accept all the crazy meta-human stuff, things like Firestorm and time travel, but I lost you at the telepathic gorilla? Really?”

“Hold up,” Laurel’s eyes widened, her heart racing at the impossibility of it all. “You never mentioned anything about  _time travel.”_

“I didn’t? Oh. I could’ve sworn—well, yeah. That’s a thing. That happens. Sometimes. And according to Cisco, there are like, multiple universes that exist in addition to this one because—”

“Wait, wait, just—oh my  _God,”_ Laurel cut her off, already struggling to process what she was hearing. She made a face, taking all the new information in. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but also…really exciting. Which she wasn’t going to admit just yet, obviously, lest she seem too over-eager. “What am I getting myself into? This is all, like, straight out of a comic book or something. I mean, what even  _is_  this place?”

“Hey, you made the decision to move here. This is, for all intents and purposes, your new home.” Iris grinned at her, all white-teethed and bubbly and  _excited_ for her to be there, and Laurel quickly came to the conclusion that she would take on an evil telepathic gorilla any time to be able to see that smile every day.  _Meta-humans? Rogues? No problem._ “So, welcome to Central City,  _Black Canary_.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
